Rebbecca Tazuki
As the Super Duper High School Level Emoji Translator, Rebbecca takes part in the Kurashiki Museum killing game. She is currently alive. Appearance Tall and lanky, Tazuki’s got a wiry frame. With artificially pink hair and blue bangs, the latter has been dyed blue to match the colour of her eyes. Her face is speckled with acne, though it’s covered up by a generous amount of concealer. The prospect of false lashes is a daunting one to her, so hers are naturally short. An angular nose and small ears are accompanied by her thick eyebrows, also dyed blue. A pink overcoat and confetti leggings pair off with plaid knee socks and black plastic slides. Her purse varies, though her favorite one is a mock slushie cup entitled ‘Unicorn tears’. The shirt underneath is a classic rock styled piece of a unicorn with the words ‘ARM TRANS WOMEN’ reaching across the design. Note: This shirt is currently replaced with an offical Kurashiki Museum gift shop T-shirt and she encourages you to wear one as well. Personality Tazuki is an insufferable know it all. Motherly in nature. Looking down on her peer group, it’s common for her to express discomfort about hanging out with ‘younger people’. Level headed and analytic, she’s got a composure in any situation and the right attitude in a crisis. Nothing seems to slip by her. She's got a passion for intersectional feminism, and great investment in formal manners. Rebbecca's got a dialogue track ripped from the 1960’s with a mid-2016 flare, and a technological know-how that rockets her to the forefront of any discussion even slightly related to it. She’s an old fashioned girl with poor fashion taste. Real, here, and oh-so deliciously valid. Talent and Abilities Super Duper High School Level Emoji Translator Where in the world is Rebbecca Tazuki? Known best for her invention of the REDACTED Emoji, she maintains that her real work is a much wider scope. Her talent's name is directly related to the services she provides online, where she explains the use, jokes, and sub-textual meanings of any plausible emoji. She's quite knowledgeable about the origin of them, as well, having mentioned to Kitaru that her personal hero is Shigetaka Kurita. Those who actively researched the other SHSL students entering their grade would know that Rebbecca was contacted by Apple themselves, three months prior to Hope's Peak contacting her. It is unknown which organization she chose, and more importantly, which one she works for. Youth Culture Ambassador In her own words, she's received this title due to the public information sessions that she hosts every week, free of charge to the community of people who aren't digital natives. They focus on pop culture names, news, and events, with a focus on media and digital literacy as well. Anyone who has lived or spent time in Canada likely knows this. Trivia-Packed Memory Rebbecca has displayed on multiple occasions the ability to recall seemingly trivial facts and figures, a majority of which focus on mortality and technology. The full expanse of her knowledge is unknown, though it's something she's interested in. History Prior to the Overarching Project Tazkui is technically an international student, hailing from Canada. Her province and hometown are unknown, though she has expressed that she lived somewhere crowded and was an only child to Otoga. Later in chapter one, she disclosed that she did in fact live WITH her group of friends. Prologue Having expressed a resigned confusion to her surroundings, Tazkui introduced herself to the other students and mentally mapped out the building. Chapter One Taking the initial moment of the situation's explanation to reassure her roommate Etsuko about their predicament, Rebbecca took an active stance next morning. The most obvious plan of action to her was risk management. Doing an inventory of every single room in the building and all the objects in them would allow other students to avoid such items as well. She seems unconcerned about being killed, and recognizes that it's likely someone WILL die. Sorting the storage room took up her activity in the later half of the chapter, while building relationships with her peers. After the death of Brendan Fireheart, Rebbecca immediately took action to investigate. Going off on her own for a while, later int he evening she met up with Yuudai Ono in her dorm to have a lengthy conversation, and shared her notes with Etsuko Shinki. Otome was cool lol during this. hope she lives. Relationships :Class 81-A: Etsuko Shinki she thinks etsuko is woke AND bae. love that girl Kaguya Nakauchi rebbecca finds herself frequently trying to prove her own intelligence to kaguya, and often failing.this upsets her more than it should Shuun Nakajima chease. the anthromorphized concept of why men are horrible. Jun Orozco Ah! A little grown up man who vapes. previously interested in him, upon learning his age is now only interested in good conversation and friendship Jun'ichi Fukuhara he's pleasant, but seems a bit stupid Kass Loveless lovely loveless! rebbecca is very fond of kass, and wants to spend more time with her Setsurou Otaga having a busy household is something she can relate to, and otoga is always polite if a bit absent Brendan Fireheart fuck, now he's done it. gone and died. Coco Mara sleepy? coco and rebbecca have spoken twice outside of a full group gathering, and both times were very short. she seems nice. Shizuko Sakaki babey. one that she's only met in a group setting. Star Ozu girl with the mask. seems to love theater. Otome Gensai solidarity. otome also stuck her arm into pudding, which both horrified and impressed rebbecca Kitaru Bakuha she's got a bit of interest in him, and they shared an ASMR file. rebbecca wishes to hear more about his father's career Mea & Rima Kotobuki mean, if not entirely their fault. Nao Murakami often bewildered but respectful around nao's habits, rebbecca sees them as an odd duck. Yuudai Ono having had several good conversations with him,rebbecca thinks he's both very stupid and quite handsome. she does want to support his personal growth, however it may go. Monomono Items To be added as they are discovered in the machine. Quotes *"If you were to cut me open, and dig deep inside of me, to see what was within, well...dearie, I would be dead." That's a joke. "We are who we present ourselves to be." To Yuudai, when talking about if someone can be good 'deep down'. *"Honestly and truly, I care about communication. That is the simplest way that I can explain this. If we could all communicate a little easier, then we'd be closer to building a global community." To Kaguya, on why she chose her talent. *"Unfleeky...." Her first words in the museum, after falling out of bed in front of Etsuko. *"It's not a viewpoint that is typically carried with some youth, though as a woman of my generation and someone who sees herself as a woke intersectional feminist, there is nothing inherently wrong with this want. It's the execution under the paitriarchy that often becomes problematic, given the inherent imbalance of power that men hold. I'm no sosh, Yuudai. This is simply the truth." On wanting a more 'traditional' relationship Trivia *Tazuki LOVES written word games, but hasn't had the chance to work on this hobby yet in the game. *She's autistic, and aware of it. No current official diagnosis. *If she didn't shave, she'd grow a blue goatee. This is canon. *Her close friend group is six girls, who she considers to be her closest allies. Category:Characters Category:81-A